We Might Fall
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: AU: Everything was great for the last year for everyone but when Seth decides to come back from France, it seems as though everything in his and twin brother Tyler's life starts to go wrong. (Sequel to Double Vision)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story but the plot and original characters are mine, all rights to their rightful owners.

* * *

Tyler wasn't sure why but all day he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right and that something was going to happen. His day started out normally with both him and Phil having breakfast together and driving to work with the daily discussion of what they would do that night (some nights it would be just hanging out in their bedroom and watching TV/marathons of The Walking Dead or hockey games but some nights they would also go out to dinner or a movie) if it weren't a night where their company wasn't having a event/party. They kissed before going into work and promised to see each other at lunchtime...

Only, Phil hadn't met him at lunch. Tyler just shrugged it off and let it go, thinking that he was just working on a big project or in a meeting that was running a little late but this was when his gut feeling got worse. Sitting with his best friend and co-worker, Eva Marie, he listened to her talk about her upcoming wedding but didn't say anything.

Closer to the end of work, Tyler didn't hear anything from Phil. He started to get worried more and more as time went by, Tyler becoming scared when he got to his car and didn't see Phil waiting for him. He waited for at least ten minutes before calling Phil, which went straight to voicemail and decided to go home, telling himself that Phil had just went home early and was probably asleep.

The drive home felt long and Tyler couldn't stop thinking of the worst possibilities of what could have happened, but his mind kept telling himself that Phil had done this before - When he was way too tired, Phil would take the rest of the day off and go home to take a nap for a couple hours, wake up and make dinner or get ready for his and Tyler's date that night.

Arriving home an hour later after spending twenty five minutes in traffic, Tyler looked all over the apartment to find it empty. Now things were getting scary. Sighing, he sat on the bed and took his shoes off, trying to calm himself. He rubbed his eyes and tried to think of something else but that didn't work, until his eyes wondered over to the nightstand and saw piece of paper folded.

Grabbing it, he saw his name written in Phil's handwriting. This couldn't be good. Slowly unfolding it, his heart began to beat faster. He took a moment before reading the letter that looked like it was written in a hurry and re-read it two times.

_No, it couldn't be._

In the letter Phil talked about how much he loved Tyler but he couldn't continue the relationship because close to five months ago, he had met someone else when he was at one of their conventions in New York; They started out as just friends but it just so happened to turn into more and he was sorry for hurting Tyler. Later in the letter Phil said for Tyler not to worry about anything, that by the time he'd be reading this, Phil would be gone. He apologized again and said he loved him before ending the letter.

Stunned, Tyler sat still and held the letter in his hand. Thinking about it now, yeah, Phil did say he had made friends with someone when he went to that convention (while Tyler had to stay home because he was sick) but never said who it was, feeling a chill go down his back. How could he not see it? Tyler got up and went into the bathroom, ripping the letter up in small pieces and threw it out.

The only question he had was why - Why did this have to end the way it did?

* * *

It wasn't until Seth walked out of the air-conditioned airport did he remember how hot it could get during the Summer in America, especially after spending a year in France. With the back of his hand, he wiped sweat off his forehead while he looked behind him to see Roman coming towards the door. Moving the luggage out of the way, a woman walking by before Roman came into his sight. Roman put his sunglasses on and found where Seth was, finding Seth's hand.

"Did Naomi say anything about traffic on the phone?" Seth wonders.

Roman shook his head, "No, but Naomi isn't going to be picking us up anymore, she's in Hawaii with Jimmy for the month so Sasha agreed to pick us up since she's staying in Pittsburgh for the week."

Seth just nodded his head, looking away and hoped he wasn't standing here all night. He didn't have a problem with Sasha, it's just... They haven't really gotten along with each other much of the time they spent together at the bar but they found themselves talking and making conversation when Roman was in the room. It seemed the only thing that could get them to talk was Roman.

"What, is there a problem?" Roman asks when he notices Seth looking uncomfortable.

He turned back to Roman, shrugging his shoulders. "It's nothing, Rome. I don't want it to spoil our first day back in America."

What was that supposed to mean? Did Seth not like Sasha? They had never said anything about it before. Roman was about to ask more about what he meant when the red car came up to where they were standing, the passenger side window being rolled down to reveal Sasha sitting in the drivers seat.

"Is there a Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns here?" She played around.

Roman laughed and waved at her, Sasha checking to see if it was safe to get out of her car through her mirror and quickly stepped out of the car, walking towards the couple and taking a suitcase. Seth watched her put the suitcase in the trunk, Roman walking over and helping her with the other luggage they had. She shut the trunk and hugged Roman tightly for a few minutes before they both pulled away, checking before getting back into the car, Roman turning around and waving for Seth to get in the car.

Seth and Roman decided to sit in the back while Sasha sat in the front alone, starting the car and turning down the music to talk to them. Roman was looking at Seth, who was staring out the window.

"How long are you guys planning to stay here for?" Sasha asks.

Roman smiled, "We've been talking about moving back here, actually. I've been thinking about opening up a restaurant of my own, but first I've got to go searching for the perfect building."

He noticed Sasha's eyes widen and she let out a squeal that caused Seth to look her way with a half smile.

"Really? That's amazing! Have you told anyone yet?" Sasha wonders.

"Nope, just you." Roman replied.

Roman found Seth's hand and held it tightly. Seth looked at Roman out of the corner of his eyes, Roman's eyes were lit up and he seemed excited to not only be back in America, but to start another chapter with Seth.

* * *

It was two thirty in morning according to the clock in the club but on Seth's phone it said it was eight in the morning, telling himself that maybe he should change the time on his phone right now so he went to the settings and reset it, filling out what time it was. He put the cigarette he was smoking in the ashtray, his phone down and took a shot of vodka and slammed the shot glass back down on the counter.

Looking around the familiar club and the four people at the tables drinking and watching Dolph Ziggler take his shirt off. He wouldn't admit it, but he did in fact miss this club.

"Anything botherin' ya, kid?" Someone asked.

Turning his attention back to the bar area, Seth saw one of the bartenders that he missed the most because of how funny he was although he made fun of America a lot of the time, Wade Barrett. Wade had taken a job here when he got a shoulder injury a few years back while wrestling and needed the money but he couldn't leave, he had made too many good friends.

"It's good to see you back," Wade said, "Is Roman here with ya?"

"No, he's back at the hotel asleep. I just wanted to get out and maybe come back to see what was going on in the club nowadays." Seth replied.

Wade shrugged his shoulders and let out a laugh, "Not much although Mr. McMahon has been thinking about moving the club over to an empty building down in town, apparently there is a bigger building there and he thinks more people will come here. We've been losing business since that liquor store opened up a few months back."

Seth shook his head, "I'm sorry, man. Maybe you guys will do better down there."

Seth picked up the cigarette and put it up to his lips, inhaling the smoke and then bent it in the ashtray. Wade refilled the shot glass and put the bottle back, standing in front of Seth still.

"Still smoking? Last time we talked you said you were thinking about quitting."

He nods his head, downing the vodka and gave Wade the shot glass, watching him just put it in the box of dirty dishes to clean later. Behind them, the music stopped and they heard clapping which must have meant Dolph was done with his set.

"Yeah, I was. Roman asked me to shortly after we went moved to France but I haven't been able to yet." Seth explained.

Someone sat down next to Seth and Wade was already making his way across the bar, already fixing up this guys drink. Out of the corner of his eye, Seth saw that bleach blonde hair that only him and Dolph Ziggler had. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a jersey for the LA Kings, Seth now remembering how much he loved that team.

"Where you've been the last year?" Dolph asked.

Wade came back with his drink and handed it over to Dolph, who thanked him before Wade excused himself and went into the back, Seth looking back at Dolph.

"I moved to Amiens, France with Roman Reigns, you know him? It's quite a beautiful place, actually." Seth said.

"Wasn't Roman Reigns one of the strippers when I started working here?" He wonders.

"Yeah, he was." Seth said, grabbing his phone to see he had a text message from Naomi asking him how the flight was and if both him and Roman were fine. Sending a quick message back telling her that everything was fine and that he was kind of tired, he looked back up to Dolph. "And don't even tell me that Vince has a policy that employees shouldn't have a relationship with the employees, I already know that."

Dolph put his glass down on the counter and laughed, cocking his head to the side. "I wasn't going to say that, Seth. What I was going to ask was if he knew that we slept together that one time."

"He does, I told him when we were first started dating."

Dolph pat him on his shoulder as he stood up, "At least you're being honest with him, that's always important in a relationship."

* * *

Roman groaned when he heard a phone ringing loudly next to him on the night stand, opening his eyes and saw that Seth's side of the bed was empty, reaching for the phone. Not bothering to check who it was, Roman answered it and put it up to his phone when he turned on the lamp to see the other bed empty and the clock read it was almost three in the morning.

"Hello?" Roman said in a groggy voice. He could hear the other person on the phone sniffling but he wasn't sure who it was, checking his phone real quick to see who it was and saw it was Seth's brother, Tyler. Was he okay? "Tyler? Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I am." Tyler lied, letting out a chuckle, "I just saw this movie and it left me a little upset, it's about this guy who's partner leaves him unexpectedly one day for another person. It almost felt like I was feeling the emotions," He continued. "... So, are you guys back in Delaware yet? I know you guys were flying out but I wasn't sure if it was yesterday or today."

Roman rubbed his forehead and sat up, leaning against the back board. "Yeah, we flew out yesterday. We're staying in a hotel in Delaware right now, but we're going to get an apartment soon, why?"

"No reason, I took a few days off work and I was thinking about visiting you guys." He admitted.

Roman nodded his head, "That's a good idea, Tyler. I'll talk to Seth and maybe we can get everything set up so you can visit us. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Tyler agreed.

Roman knew something was bothering Tyler but he didn't want to pressure him into telling him anything he didn't want to, "Are you sure everything is okay, Tyler?"

Tyler was silent on the other side, Roman looking at the clock again and wondered where Seth could have been at this time. "I'm fine, Roman. Get some sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Tyler. I'll see you soon." Roman said.

When Tyler hung up on the phone, Roman put the phone back and turned the lamp off, rolling over and closing his eyes again, falling asleep quickly. He heard a door opening and shutting, knowing it was Seth coming back from where he was, but he didn't bother to question or talk to him right now. He'd tell him about Tyler tomorrow.

* * *

Hey everyone! The last week or two I've been having an idea for a sequel for Double Vision so here is a preview of the (possible) sequel of Double Vision! I hope you guys like this and let me know what you guys think!

As always, thank you for taking the time out to read my stories. It means so much to me.

Love, Ryan (Lizzie).

:)


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Tyler pulled into the parking lot of his brother and boyfriend's new apartment building, turning the car off and staying inside for a moment, looking around to see what was going on around him. He saw a couple kiss before the girl got into the car and drove off. Tyler yawned before checking his phone to see it was only ten thirty in the morning and he had a missed call from one of his co-workers.

Tyler decided to get out of his car ten minutes later to finally see Seth and Roman after a year of long distance phone and Skype calls. He and Phil had always planned to fly out of France for a week or two to visit them, but Phil wasn't such a big fan of flying so they never did. Finding the apartment number that Roman had given him, he stood in front of the door for a moment before knocking.

Someone yelled something before the door swung open and he saw Roman only in a pair of jeans which caught him off guard. He waved for Tyler to come into the apartment, standing by the door as Roman went into a room, examining what looked to be the living room. In the living room there was a laptop on the couch and an empty shelf.

Roman entered the room minutes later with an old t-shirt on and smiled when he saw Tyler. He came to and hugged him. He whispered, "Good to see again, Tyler."

"It's good to see you too, Roman." He pat his back, "How are you? Last time we saw each other..."

Pulling away from the hug, Roman brought him into the kitchen where he put a pot on the stove to boil, turning towards Tyler. "I'm doing great, actually I'm thinking about opening up a restaurant. I'm looking for a place right now, hopefully not too far from here... Hey, is Phil here with you or is he at the hotel?"

Tyler looked down to the floor and tried to quickly come up with something, maybe Phil could be staying in California because Mr. Johnson wouldn't allow both of them vacation at this time of the year, or Phil had to go back to Chicago to see a friend who was getting married. Maybe! Tyler would consider telling Roman that Phil left him and he felt like he needed to get out of California for a little while. Or maybe forever.

"He... Couldn't come with me, Mr. Johnson needed him to work on an important project." Tyler lied as he begun to feel a lump in his throat. He bit his lip, looking up to the ceiling and cleared his throat.

"That sucks, maybe he'll be able to get it done quick to come and surprise you." Roman suggested.

Tyler scoffed, "I don't think he'll be finishing it anytime soon... Let's just say, it's a long-term commitment." Tyler says. _That doesn't involve me_, he wanted to add.

Roman was confused - Was there something that Tyler wasn't telling him about what was going on with Phil? He hoped that Tyler wasn't lying to him, wanted everything to be alright between Tyler and Phil. After all, Tyler was there for him when Seth wasn't.

* * *

Even though he felt bad for doing it, Tyler said he was too tired and he was going back to the hotel to sleep because he didn't feel like answering all the questions about him and Phil. Of course he should have told them what had really happened but part of him didn't want to bother them with that. Tyler hugged them both before leaving and got into his car, driving all over town before stopping at a bar that was still opened.

He was glad when he saw that the bar was pretty much empty, ordering a shot of Jack - which he wanted to be continued - as he sat down on the bar stool, a full shot glass appearing in front of him seconds later, Tyler downed it in seconds and yelled for another.

All he wanted to do was drink alone without having to talk to someone, he didn't want to talk about his personal life. Or anything in general, he just wanted silence for at least one minute. Especially Phil. Oh, sweet, sweet Phil. Whenever he thought of Phil now anymore, a mix of anger and sadness washed over him. There was only one question that kept coming back to him when he was thinking about Phil - Why did he have to end it the way he did? He could have just told Tyler he had met someone else and he wanted to break up with him.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Snapped Tyler out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes, hoping that he could've been left alone, but then he just nodded his head and the person sat next to him. The guy came closer towards him, whispering in his ear, "I saw that eye roll... Just so you know, that was rude because I don't even know you. But I'd like to."

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized, glancing at the glass in his hand. "I haven't exactly been having the best month."

Tyler saw out of the corner of his eye the man shrugging his shoulders, "You're fine, people have bad days, months, even years... And I'm here to cheer you up." He said with a smile.

Smiling to himself, Tyler looked to this guy and saw he had his hair in a ponytail, he was wearing a suit with a red button up shirt. He extended his hand out to the man's, who took it instantly.

"I'm Tyler Black."

"Adam Cole, at your service." He introduced himself. He winked at Tyler, moving his hand and resting it on his thigh, clearing his throat. "So, um... What's been going on?"

Tyler shook his head. Was he about to spill to a random stranger he had just met five minutes ago? Oh hell, what's the worst that could happen? His adoptive mother always did tell him talking about your feelings was the best thing to do. If it happened to be a stranger, than that was good too, after all they don't know you and will be truthful.

He shrugged his shoulders. Tyler was a bit hesitant but before he knew it, everything just came out of his mouth all at once. "Last year I got into this relationship with one of my friends, who I might also add was my co-worker, after what I might say was a wild ride of me finding out I was adopted and had a brother... And when we _finally_ got together and had nothing stopping us from being together..." Tyler stopped, pausing for a moment. The bartender came and refilled his drink, Adam waiting for him to finish. "... He told me he took a job in California because his ties to Delaware were no more and our boss had it out for him since he slept with her husband. Trust me, that's an even longer story... So, after a little thinking about it, I decided to pack up everything and left everyone I loved to move out to California with him. I left the brother who I had just found and a job where I was about to be promoted. Just to be with him, and I didn't mind it, really. We had this great relationship, I was still in a honeymoon phase with him. Skip to last month, we go to work and then I didn't hear from him that whole day, so when I get home and into our bedroom, I find a letter from him saying how much he loved me but he met someone else that turned from a friendship into a relationship and he was leaving me for them." He confessed. Tyler downed his drink, slamming the glass on the counter and laughing, "And you know the worst part about it is? I still fucking love him and hate him at the same damn time. All I want to know is why he gets to be out with whoever he is with having probably the best time of his life while I'm sitting in the middle of a shitty bar in Delaware still wondering why the hell I didn't see he had feelings for someone else or why he ended it the way he did. Gosh, I hate him for making me feel this way."

Both of them sat there in silence as Tyler began to feel tears forming, wiping his eyes as Adam couldn't believe what he had heard. All he could do was awkwardly put a hand on Tyler's back and rub, unsure of how to comfort Tyler.

"... I'm sorry that happened to you, truly. It's shitty how these things work - You're partner is having a great time while you aren't, but that just gives you motivation to try to stick it to them and prove that you can find someone else too. And someone even better." Adam says minutes later, "At least, that's what I'd do."

He looked over at Adam, who was gulping down the rest of his beverage, and shrugged his shoulders. "And how do you suppose I do that?" Adam chuckled, "Do you want to go to my place or yours?" He asked.

"Mine since we've got to get a taxi and I have no idea where you are currently living." Adam responds.

This wasn't something Tyler had done before but damn did it feel awesome to pick some up at a bar. After all, it wasn't bad for change, right?

* * *

Hi! It's been a long time, oh my. I'm glad to be writing for you guys again! It took some time and changes to figure out what I wanted to do with this story and I hope you guys are ready for quite some scandal, haha. The plot might be a bit slow, please remember that.

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler didn't remember much after he and Adam left the bar together, a taxi waiting at the curb for them and they hurried inside it, Adam giving the driver his address. They started making out in the back of the taxi, one starting to unbutton the other's shirt. Tyler remembered both of them going inside Adam's apartment, Adam passionately kissing him before going into his bedroom, clothes quickly coming off. He remembered the sun coming up before they laid down and went to sleep, Adam waking up and started to get ready for work two hours later as Tyler slept peacefully in the bed.

Something dropping followed by a loud "Fuck!" in another room woke Tyler up, a headache forming before he sat up and adjusted his eyes, looking around the room to see a room he wasn't so familiar with. An image of a good-looking man with a bright smile and a bright red shirt popped into his head and he quickly reminded himself he went home with that guy, Adam Cole.

He got out of the bed and went through the mess of clothes on the floor to find his boxers, walking out of the bedroom and slowly tried to make his way through the small hall and into the kitchen where he saw Adam on his knees and cleaning a drink up from the floor. Tyler grabbed a couple paper towels, bending down and helped Adam clean up the drink he had spilled.

Adam looked up at Tyler and half smiled, shocked that Tyler was helping him clean his mess. He hasn't changed at all. Adam watched as Tyler stood up and threw away the paper towels, looking down to see Adam with a smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tyler asks.

Adam shakes his head and laughs, "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong." He said, standing up. "It's just... I can't believe you haven't tried to skip out yet and you helped me clean up my coffee. You're pretty awesome."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders as he started to feel his cheeks burn, "I've never had a one night stand before, I'm nothing special, really. All I ask is for a bottle of water or something so I can get rid of this headache."

Adam suddenly felt hurt when he heard Tyler say that. He went over to the counter and went behind a box of protein bars and got two ibuprofen for him, handing them to him before going into the fridge and getting him a bottle of water.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you're not special, whether it was that guy who left you, or any one else. I don't know who put that into your head but you need to remember that you are a special person." Adam reminded him, his voice cracking a bit as he tried to forget something. "And one night stands are as great as people say, trust me. It just so happens that we had tons of fun.. That lasted until the crack of dawn," He says with a chuckle.

"Would it still be a one night stand if I maybe asked you to dinner?" Tyler wondered.

* * *

Seth walked with Roman through the whole building that they were looking at for Roman's restaurant. They had both been to what felt like millions of buildings in less than a month and Roman had still yet to find _THE_ building for him. Of course all the other buildings were beautiful but some weren't the correct amount of space, didn't have a good vibe, too much money, or it didn't fit up to what Roman had in mind... And so far, this place was perfect to Roman - It had all the space he was looking for (and extra space just in case!) with a great price, it was in a good neighborhood and so far, it was giving Roman a good vibe.

Seth stepped outside for some fresh air and lit a cigarette while Roman was finishing the process of becoming an owner of the building. Seth leaned against the wall with his sunglasses on, the sky bright although it was a bit cold. That was September alright...

Ever since Roman had told Seth that he had been thinking about opening a restaurant back in France, Seth had no problem with it. He never admitted that he was homesick for Delaware because he'd always been saying he wanted to get out since he was younger, but the little state would always have a bigger place in his heart than he let people see. So they agreed to move back to Delaware after they spent a day trip in Monaco for the Grand Prix and sold their small home, booking their flight back home...

While everything looked bright for Roman and how happy they seemed to be, Seth couldn't help but wonder about himself - What was he good at? He didn't have something he was so passionate about that he could open a store for it. All he did was bartend, which he was pretty damn good at, and in France he worked as a party planner for a club while Roman worked as a chef.

Roman had cooking, what did he have? Tyler worked worked in the business of statistical analysis. All Seth wanted was to do was find his thing. He did go to college for about a year to become a lawyer, which he enjoyed because he always wanted to work for the law, but he didn't want to go through school again.

He rubbed his head, all of this worrying and thinking was giving him a headache. Why didn't they tell him that at 28 years old he would have no clue what to do? He was always told that by now he'd have his life together, a committed relationship, and thinking about marriage and kids... All things he wanted with Roman, no doubt.

He took one more inhale of the cigarette before throwing it onto the ground and stomping on it. He put his hands into his pocket and walks back into the the building where he saw Roman talking to the real estate agent about how to cook a recipe for chicken in the slow cooker and it would most likely be on his menu. Seth smiled at the thought of what he would put on his menu, Roman loved to cook all things.

"How's it going?" Seth asks.

When Roman and their agent Michael turned their heads, Seth saw Roman have the biggest smile on his face and was reminded one of the reasons why he fell in love with Roman in the first place. Surprisingly, it made Seth feel a bit better over not knowing what to do with his future.

"It's going good! I already signed the contract, we've got this place for three years and I was telling Michael how to make that hot sauce chicken in the slow cooker. Remember - The one I made you on one of our first dates?" Roman recalled.

Seth laughed, pointing at him, "But you never turned on the crock pot that morning, remember? We had to wait until midnight to eat," Seth remembers. Everyone started to laugh and then Roman tried to cover his face by one of his hands, Seth pulling some of his hair out of his face.

A phone started to ring when all of them checked their phones, Michael excusing himself out of the building as he put the phone up to his ear and started talking to someone, explaining to them that he was just finishing up a contract signing. Roman walked up to Seth, putting his hands around Seth's neck and giving a peck on his lips, Seth beginning to blush.

"Why don't we go home, open some champagne and celebrate?" Roman suggests.

"I like that..." Seth trailed off, seeing Roman's smile fade as he knew where Seth was going to go with this. "... But I can't, Tyler called me while I was out there and he told me he wanted to see me, it seemed pretty important.." Seth lied. He did feel bad for lying but he also wanted to spend some time by himself to maybe get himself out of this funk before he celebrated with Roman, not wanting Roman to know how he was feeling about this just yet.

It hurt to see Roman's smile just fade that quickly, but he just nodded his head, "Sure, go ahead. I don't want to take you away from your brother, after all, you guys do have some time to catch up on. Maybe we'll celebrate later."

"Yeah, of course." Seth agreed. "Lots of champagne and celebration later tonight, I promise."

* * *

Seth had found himself walking all the way down to the club, which was now located downtown, and ordering drinks until he said for the new bartender, Tyler Breeze, to stop them. After the fifth round of scotch, Seth made his way towards the back where he knew where the employees clocked in and got ready for their shifts and for the people who went on stage to prepare... Everyone was shocked to see him, that is the people who were working there that were there when he was, and repeatedly had asked him to leave the backstage. Seth refused to leave because he "worked there before" but Ziggler took him out of the club, seeing he was drunk and offered to drive him back to Seth's place so Roman wasn't worried. Instead of taking him up on the offer, Seth kissed Dolph while his hand traveled into his jeans.

Dolph grabbed Seth's hand and took it out of his pants, pulling away from the kiss, turning serious. He shook his head, "I'm not going to let you screw over your relationship with Roman. Dude, I've been working here long enough to hear the stories... You guys are finally getting it right, I don't want to come in between the two of you guys and be known as the guy who broke you guys up. And as a matter of fact, I'm seeing someone." He says, helping Seth into the car, watching him put his seatbelt on.

It could be seen on Seth's face that he was bothered by something even though he never said anything to make it seem like it, although the only thing he had said to Dolph was his address and that he was sorry for what he had done on the way to his place. At some point Dolph was convinced that Seth had started to cry when he heard him sniffle and he wiped something away with his fingers.

Seth remembered stumbling into the place with the door shutting loudly, wincing at shutting his eyes when he heard it in the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen in the dark, he hit his foot on something and he let out a groan, out of nowhere laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes when the light was turned on and he saw Roman in his robe, walking towards him.

"What on Earth were you doing that you decided to stay out until one in the morning, Seth? I was worried about you." Roman freaks out, "I called Tyler around nine, he said that instead of needing help he was on a date. So what did you do that made you think you possibly had to lie to me?"

Seth stood tall with a hand on the counter as he looked at Roman, clearing his throat, "I went to the club, did you know they relocated to downtown? It's a bigger space now which is good - "

"Don't try to change the subject!" Roman cut him off.

Seth sighed, "Fine. I went to the club and got drunk, is that okay? I lied to you because you were so fucking happy about this restaurant and how our lives are going to be changing for the better because you are going to finally live out your dream while I'm standing right next to you silently unsure of what the hell I'm going to do in life! I mean, seriously, all I was ever good at was bartending and you're over here making gourmet shit that I don't even know how to pronounce for tons of people in the French restaurant and now you want to make the same gourmet stuff here. You have your dream that you are living out, you have your life together, Roman. I don't." He yells shocked that everything was unexpectedly coming out of his mouth right now. "Everything is like it was when I was in high school and transitioning into college - I have no fucking idea what I want to do with my life because the one thing that I want to do requires so much work and when I went to do it, I quit because my mother needed help and she turns out to stop talking to me because she found out I was gay. I threw my life away and now I have no clue what to do. Whenever I feel like shit, I want to go somewhere and get drunk. I may lie about it. Sue me."

Seth watched Roman come closer to him and rest his left hand onto Seth's hand that was on the counter, looking down to them. He shook his head, "I can't believe you feel the need to lie to me, I thought we had been over that before. We're honest to each other, no matter how we are feeling." He says, looking up and putting his hand on Seth's cheek, "It's okay that you don't know what to do in life, not many people do at times in life. All you gotta do is have faith that you'll wake up one day and figure it out but until then, try for other things."

"I don't want to feel this way."

"I know and it's tough but trust me, you'll find something you are passionate about and you'll be able to do it. We've got a lifetime ahead of us." Roman smiles, "Now, let's get you to bed. And just know that you're going to have one horrible hangover tomorrow."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Hello, y'all! Sorry it's been a little while, I've been a little stuck on how to have this go. Hopefully you guys like it! This chapter holds a little meaning to upcoming chapters, so... ;) haha.

Thank you to all who read, comment, follow + favorite! Y'all are sweetie pies. Let me know what you guys think!

I am sad to say it, but this fanfic will be put on hold. I will be working on a new series and I hope you stick around!


End file.
